


forever is the sweetest con

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [34]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bandits & Outlaws, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Christmas, Cowboy Ben Solo, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cunnilingus, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Made For Each Other, Mention of Rey with Other Men, Outlaw Rey, Prostitution, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, light breathplay if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Outlaw Rey has been playing a game of cat and mouse with Ben Solo for a long time. First they're trying to rob the same targets, then he's trying to arrest her. Finally holed up in a backwater town working on her next con, Rey is hoping to have a quiet Christmas Eve. What she gets is anything but.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519934
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	forever is the sweetest con

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been ages since I wrote Reylo, but I was listening to evermore and when cowboy like me came on, this fic basically popped into my head fully formed. It's a different kind of Christmas story, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to obsessivepropulsive for giving this a look over.

Rey sidles up to the old wooden piano where Poe is playing a somber carol. It’s just beginning to snow and the flurries through the window make a pretty picture. She thinks she knows the tune and hums along while she bunches her voluminous skirts and sways to the rhythm. It’s Christmas Eve at the Rebel Saloon, and she doubts she’ll have any customers tonight. 

All the married men will be with their wives and children at home.

She watches as Finn wipes down the bar and waits for the last drunk to finish his seventh glass of whiskey. Once they kick his stumbling ass out, they can close up for the night and see if there’s any of that roast duck left that Rose had made earlier.

Poe stops staring wistfully at Finn long enough to shift his attention to her. “Ain’t gonna sing for us, Sunshine?”

Sunshine is what she makes all the patrons of this establishment—including the owners—call her. Poe, Finn, and Rose all know her real name but never say it aloud at her behest. It’s better that way. Safer. “Not sure you’ve earned that.” 

She tosses him a wink, enjoying his chuckle as she moves around the room, swaying to the music. It’s nice to have a quiet night for a change, no smelly men groping at her and scrambling together enough poker winnings to buy an hour or two of her time. Of all the jobs she’s worked in recent years, fucking for money is by no means her favorite, but at least it pays well.

Rose enters the room from the kitchen with plates for them all and smiles at Rey. She smiles back, but an odd sensation forms in her chest. It feels a lot like affection. She’s been in this town too long. Let herself get too comfortable.

One last job, then she’ll be in the wind.

There’s a man, one of her frequent customers—well to do, rich. But old. Slowly she’s been getting him to reveal more and more of his secrets. As soon as she finds out where he keeps his gold, she’s out of here.

Finn once asked her how she gets through it, knocking boots with these old blowhards. She told him honestly—she thinks of someone else. It’s always him she sees when she closes her eyes and fakes another orgasm. His face, his scent, his strong hands she imagines touching her body.

* * *

Rey first met Ben Solo in his outlaw days. Specifically, he was robbing the bank she was there to rob, but he had more manpower and bigger guns. Even his horses looked better fed. She had gone in with her weapons out, the words “This is a stick up!” on her lips.

But they died in her throat when she saw the handsome cowboy in all black loading up his last bag, the vault guard already tied to a chair. 

“Better luck next time, Sunshine,” he said as he ran through the back door and mounted his horse with such grace she wondered if he’d been born in a saddle.

His dark hair fluttered in the wind as he galloped away. Rey was infuriated, but also felt a stirring in her loins that she hadn’t felt in a long time.  _ Damn him, _ she thought.

The next time they met was at a party thrown by the upper class in the town she was breezing through that week. 

“Would the lady care to dance?”

Her jaw would’ve dropped to the floor if she hadn’t remembered where she was. He looked so different all cleaned up in a three piece suit. His hair was carefully combed in a side part, but still had that little wave to it like it just wouldn’t cooperate. His lips, not covered by a bandana now, were plump and red, practically begging to be kissed. Still just as deadly.

“Dancing is a dangerous game,” she said.

He laughed and the sound tickled her ears. “My name is Ben, by the way.” He offered her his hand.

She placed her palm down on his open one cautiously, as if it might burn. “Rey.”

As soon as their skin touched, she felt something spark alive inside. He pulled her close, his hand spanning her waist. “So you  _ are _ Sunshine.”

Rey giggled. It wasn’t the first time someone had used a similar line, but it affected her more than she cared to say. She felt the warmth from his hand radiate through her body. They danced for several songs until she spotted her mark. She excused herself before the next tune and darted off through the throng.

Ben caught up to her just as she was making off with the diamonds. She winked at him. “Better luck next time!”

They continued this game of cat and mouse over the course of the next year. Sometimes she’d make off with the loot, sometimes he would. She was good at her game, had been conning lesser men ever since she first came to this country as a poor teenager without a penny to her name. Made a nice living for herself, too. 

She was a nomad, a wanderer, a bandit. She didn’t need to put down roots. Then Ben entered her orbit and things seemed to change. Before him, it was easy to love ‘em and leave ‘em. Now when she whispered in the ears of old men, promising them her virtue if they could promise her security, she started to think of another life. Of green pastures, picket fences, and honey brown eyes.

He was becoming a thorn in her side.

The next time she saw him, it was a miscalculation. She had suspected the Baron knew what she was up to, but she hadn’t seen the guard waiting in the shadows. His impressive estate was practically a castle, and she’d been casing it for weeks, infiltrating his inner circle. So she wasn’t surprised that it had its own dungeon. She  _ was _ surprised to find someone else already inside.

“Sunshine—” he paused as a low, rumbling laugh escaped him. “I thought it might be you.”

“Ben!” She rushed to his side, using her sleeve to blot at the gash running down the right side of his face. He was bleeding terribly. “Are you okay?”

He smiled and touched her hand as she tended to his wound. “A little better now. How’d they get you? I was sure if I couldn’t make off with the jewels, surely you would.”

She paused, her hand on his jaw. “You’ve been following me.”

“Please.  _ You’ve _ been following  _ me _ . You know, I bet if we teamed up, we’d be unstoppable.”

She frowned. If she spent too much time in Ben’s presence, she’d be likely to forget all about the mission. “I don’t think that’s wise.”

“Tell me I’m not alone. Tell me you feel it, too.” His hand cupped the back of her neck, dragged her closer.

“You’re not alone,” she whispered before pressing her lips to his.

It was mesmerizing, the feel of him against her. Like a puzzle piece she hadn’t known was missing, everything fell into place at once as his tongue pressed at the seam of her lips, begging entrance. She let him in, body and soul. It felt like a first and last kiss at the same time. 

It was terrifying.

He pulled her into his lap, forcing her to straddle him on the stone floor. As if on instinct, her hips bucked against him once, meeting hardness between the layers of clothes that separated them. No one was coming to check on them anytime soon, but she couldn’t let this go any further. All too soon, she pushed back, an ache searing in her chest from the molten desire in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” He seemed genuinely concerned for her, like they hadn’t been rivals five minutes ago. His strong hands warmed her spine.

“I just—this is—I don’t know if I can, Ben.” She dropped her head forward to rest on his. He could be  _ everything _ , but she couldn’t afford to have something to lose.

“Do you ever get tired of this life? Of running all the time?”

Of course she did, but she’d gotten accustomed to a certain way of living. She liked expensive food and alcohol and wearing pretty things. She liked men falling over themselves to win her attention. She certainly didn’t need silly things like love or companionship. She sighed. “Do you?”

“More and more each day. I’ve been contemplating going straight.”

She laughed as she removed herself from his embrace. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

* * *

Turned out, he wasn’t joking. 

“Working with the US Marshals, really?” She looked at the rushing rapids below her. There was a small chance she’d survive the fall if she jumped now, but she wasn’t sure which option was worse.

“I tried to offer you an out,” Ben said, his gun still pointed at her chest. 

The ginger sheriff beside him sneered, cuffs in hand.

The only thing Rey liked more than luxury was being alive. She turned around and thrust her wrists out. “Fine.”

The holding cell was small and smelled musty, but at least she was alone. Sheriff Hux was snoozing at his desk. She’d spend the night here in this shit town and tomorrow Ben would take her back to Washington. She wondered how a wanted criminal ended up as a federal law enforcer. She’d never asked about his family—but somehow she suspected it had to do with them.

The bell on the old church chimed, letting Rey know that it was midnight. She couldn’t sleep on this tattered cot when she was used to silken sheets and a mountain of pillows. Though she still remembered a childhood where a bed like this would’ve been a comfort.

A shadow passed her cell and she shot up, eyes straining to see in the moonlight that filtered in through the tiny window. “Who’s there?”

“Shh,” was the only response.

A key turned slowly in the cell door. Then it swung open just enough for her to pass through. She could tell by his stature, if not for his familiar scent.  _ Ben. _

He grabbed her arm and led her out the back of the police station. “You escaped. I did my best, but it wasn’t enough. You’re too slippery.”

“Ben—”

“Now get out of here, Sunshine.”

“Why?”

In the beam of silvery light she saw his hand come up to caress her cheek. “You know why.”

She turned and ran into the night before he could see her tears.

* * *

Everyone is making their way over to the table where Rose waits with the heaping plates of duck, roasted potatoes, greens, and yeast rolls when the doors of the saloon whoosh open, letting a flurry of snow and frigid air in.

“Sorry, we’re closed,” Finn says, not looking up.

“I’m here for her.” 

Rey looks up at the sound of a familiar deep voice. It’s been at least a year, but he looks much the same, maybe a bit more stubble on his chin. Same deep eyes that let her see straight to his soul. 

Poe steps forward. “Sunshine isn’t taking any customers tonight. It’s Christmas Eve.”

Ben’s eyes widen. He turns to her. “Sunshine?”

She nods, eyes on his shiny boots, a blush staining her cheeks. “It’s okay, Poe. I know him.”

She takes a few steps forward and rises on her toes to dust the snow off his shoulder. His coat is black, but made from fine wool. If he’s still working for the Marshals, his badge is nowhere in sight. 

He smiles. “I think this should be enough for the whole night.” He drops a bag in her hand. It’s heavy—when she looks inside she can see the glimmer of gold. It’s way too much, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Come with me.” She grabs the plate as she leads him to the stairs. Rose is giving her a conspiratorial grin when she looks back. 

Ben follows her silently and by the time they reach her room, Rey has finished her meal. “I suppose I should’ve asked you if you wanted some of that.”

“I ate already.” 

“Good.”

She opens the door to her room and lights her lamps. He stands in the doorway a moment, eyes raking over her accommodations. It’s not a large room, but it is adorned in finery. Imported silks and fine gowns line her wardrobe. Tapestries decorate her walls. A bed full of blankets and overstuffed pillows sits in the corner, looking too posh and inviting for the activities that normally occur there.

She brushes past him to shut the door and no sooner does she turn around, then she is shoved up against it, her nostrils assaulted by his intoxicating scent. God, how she’s missed him. Struggling against the current of lust that clouds her mind, Rey clears her throat. “What do you want, Ben?”

He leans in close, his knee parting her legs as he pushes himself up against her. “I want what I paid for,  _ Sunshine _ .”

Then his lips are on hers, and it’s like an errant flame in a dry forest. She is ablaze in seconds. Her fingers push inside his coat, forcing it off and to the floor. “Please,” she mumbles between kisses. “Call me Rey. I want you to say my name when you’re inside me.”

“Fuck. Rey, not a day goes by that I don’t think about you.” He kisses down the column of her throat and across her exposed chest. Then he starts to fiddle with the laces of her corset. “I don’t know how to take this damn thing off.”

“I usually just lift up my skirt. No need.” Everything about the way she dresses is designed for easy access. But she knows that’s not what Ben wants.

His hand slides up the sumptuous material and wraps around her throat—not tightly, just a slight pressure. It sends heat straight to her core. “I don’t care what happens usually. I want to see you— _ all _ of you. We have all night, and I intend to take my time.”

Rey melts beneath his touch as he kisses her again. “Let’s move to the bed then, shall we?”

She watches as Ben starts to undress himself, kicking off his boots and unbuttoning his shirt. She’s often thought about what he looks like underneath. He’s so tall and broad. She feels a throbbing between her legs. When he sits on the edge of her bed, it almost looks small.

She quickly undoes the ties of her corset and stands in front of him. “I thought you’d want to do the honors.”

He loosens the ties the rest of the way and slips the corset off. His breath is shaky as he runs his hands over her lithe body, a thin layer of fabric the only thing separating them now. He teases her nipples taught beneath the gauzy material. Her skirts are cut in a high-low fashion to show off her stockings, and he grips the hem carefully. “May I?”

She nods, and he lifts the entire garment off, revealing her completely naked body underneath, save for her garter belt and stockings. She’s taken aback by the look on his face, which can only be described as reverence.

“My God, Rey. You’re so beautiful.”

She’s heard it before, but never has it meant so much. Never has she believed it the way she does now. He draws her closer, closer until his lips are close enough to kiss her right above the belt. It sends a jolt of electricity across her skin. She combs her fingers through his luscious hair and trails her finger down the thin scar on his face. His shoulders are strong, and his chest looks like a Greek statue she once saw. “So are you.”

He smiles and turns his head to kiss her palm. This thing between them is an inevitability. Everything in the past several years has led to this moment. When he pulls her hands to guide her to the bed beside him, she gladly goes. 

“Nothing has been right since you left, Rey. We’re meant to be—can’t you see that?”

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until he’s above her, kissing the tears away. His fingers are so gentle against her face as he wipes at the moisture. “I’m scared,” she finally admits, running her hands through his hair again. It’s so soft that it soothes her.

He kisses along her jaw, her neck, and down her chest. “Me too.” Then he sucks one of her dusty peaks into his mouth and any lingering doubt she had dissipates.

He is awash with contradictions. He seems eager, yet patient. Forceful, yet tender. Brutal, yet kind. He lavishes her breasts with attention for far longer than seems necessary. She can’t say she doesn’t enjoy it, though. The noises leaving her mouth are indication enough.

Rey has learned to be vocal over the years. Whether she’s wooing some poor sap who doesn’t know any better, or bedding some drunkard for cash, letting them think she’s into it is always key. But she’s not faking now. Every sound Ben elicits from her is genuinely earned.

It surprises her when he keeps moving down her body. Just above the garter belt. Then just below. Then the top of her hip. “Ben, what are you doing?”

“I want to taste you. Is that okay?” His eyes are so open and earnest that she feels her resolve melt. 

“Okay.” He resumes his exploration of her golden skin, nipping her just on her inner thigh. She moans. It’s been years since she’s let anyone’s mouth near this part of her. It has always felt too intimate, left her too vulnerable. But for Ben, it’s just another wall he’s smashed down. Another part of her that’s only his.

He spreads her legs further open for better access before running his tongue up her slit. She shudders with how good it feels, gooseflesh appearing on her arms. Taking her reaction as incentive, he delves in a little deeper, slipping through her folds and swirling around that little pearl of pleasure most men seem to ignore.

“Ben,” she pants, fingers tightening in his hair as he feasts on her like a man awaiting the gallows.

When he comes up for air, he smirks. “You taste even better than I imagined.”

Then he’s back at her cunt, thrusting a finger inside her for good measure. Rey is lost to the sensation, helplessly mewling and arching under his touch as he makes her feel things no other man has been able to. He works her like her pleasure is his own, like it’s an honor to worship at her altar. She shatters with a cry, spasming around his fingers. Her hips jolt up of their own accord, and he has to steady her with a hand to her abdomen. It’s been ages since she’s come from someone else’s touch.

“God,” she says when she can finally breathe again. 

“Mmm,” he hums. “Ben is fine.”

She slaps him playfully on the arm, and he laughs. He makes his way back up her body, mouth and chin glistening with her juices. Before he can wipe himself off, she pulls him in for another kiss, thrilling at the taste of herself on his tongue. It makes her feel wanton and possessive. 

“Rey,” he says her name like it’s the sweetest word to ever have left his mouth. “I’ve dreamed of this—of  _ you _ for so long.”

Her heart swells and it suddenly hits her. If this is love, she’s never gonna love again. “Well, you have me now. What are you going to do with me?”

“I have an idea…” He trails off as he starts to shimmy out of his trousers.

She helps him and when he’s fully bare to her, she has to stop herself from gasping. Rey has seen her fair share of cocks, but none quite so pretty or as large as Ben. “You’re perfect,” she says as she wraps her hand around his length to give him a few languid strokes. 

“I could say the same for you.” 

Then he’s pushing her back into her mound of pillows and running his cock through her folds. He teases her for just a bit, coating himself in her slick and bumping her sensitive bud several times, drawing the neediest noises from her. 

Rey is about to admonish him for torturing her so, but then he thrusts inside. She grips his back as she’s driven into the mattress from the sheer force of it. He feels incredible—the way she stretches to accommodate him, the smooth and hard meeting hot and wet—she almost falls over the precipice again just from the sensation.

Ben stills for just a moment, as if savoring the very feeling of being inside her. “Rey,” he murmurs, pushing the hair back from her face and gazing at her. Then he moves, a quick motion of his hips, and they both groan.

It’s too much, this tension they’ve built up over the years. He can’t hold back as he drives into her over and over again. She’s lost to the friction, mumbling incoherent nonsense like  _ good, more, right there, don’t stop. _ Her throat feels raw from all the gasping and moaning. In between the haze of pleasure and the emotions building because it’s Ben and it’s her and it’s finally happening, she hears herself utter,  _ faster _ .

Her back arches and her hips meet his as he somehow increases the pace. A bead of sweat falls off his beautiful nose and lands on the corner of her mouth. Her tongue nips out to taste it. “Ben,” she breathes, incapable of anything beyond that. Then his fingers wander down to where they’re joined.

He’s touching her in rhythm as he fucks her and Rey’s never felt anything so good in her entire life. She could easily become addicted to this, to him. She’s drowning in an ocean of bliss until he hits her just right, and she crests over the edge again. Then everything is lost to the stars behind her eyes and the sound of her beating heart.

Ben lasts for just a thrust or two after, spilling inside her with a grunt. He collapses on top of her and she strokes his sweaty hair, relishing the sound of his labored breathing in her ear. He’s come undone for her the same way she has for him. When he pulls out and rolls to the side, she feels a little bereft.

She turns to face him and he’s just looking at her the same way again—like no bounty in the world could compare to the sight before him. He makes her want to believe. Normally this would be the part of the evening where Rey would try to hurry her companion away so she could be alone, but she finds that with Ben she always craves more of him. His time, his attention, his skin on hers.

“I’ll be right back,” she whispers, rising from the bed. It’s a short trek down the back stairs to the outhouse, but more than Rey needs the facilities, she needs a moment to think and the fresh, cold air seems like just the thing.

It’s colder than she thought, so she finishes quickly and hurries back inside. What she sees upon her return is enough to thaw any ice left in her heart. Ben is fast asleep, his boots beneath her bed, like he belongs. 

She forgets all about the old man and his gold. 

Rey lets him sleep for a little while, then wakes him as she kisses her way down his abdomen to his cock. She takes him into her mouth and doesn’t stop until she tastes the salty tang of his spend. She swallows every last drop.

They occupy themselves with exploring each other’s bodies until the wee hours of the morning. He buries his head between her legs again. She crawls over the bed on all fours and lets him take her from behind. By the time they’re finished, Rey has stopped counting her orgasms and decided she will have to burn these sheets. She falls asleep nestled in Ben’s arms, feeling safer than ever before.

* * *

When Rey wakes, there are a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and a delicious smell wafting up from the saloon. 

“Merry Christmas,” a pair of plushy lips tickle her ear with the greeting.

“Merry Christmas to you, too.” She plants a kiss on his nose.

They dress and make their way down where Rose is piling plates with eggs, bacon, and potatoes. The saloon is closed for Christmas so even the drunks can be with their families, but Poe, Finn, and Rose are their own family unit. They came together and made this refuge for misfits like them. Rey is appreciative for how readily they accepted her into the fold, but she’s ready to move on again.

She’s made a decision. Ben is her future.

“Merry Christmas!” Rose greets her with a smile as she sets a plate in front of her. “Money’s been a bit tight this year so this breakfast is your present.”

“I think Sunshine already got her present last night,” Poe says, smirking into his coffee.

Ben turns red, but Rey just laughs. She can’t deny she’s worked up an appetite. They both tuck in, and she’s delighted by spending this holiday with people she actually likes for a change. Once her belly is full, she wipes her mouth and looks at them all. There’s nothing wrong with making friends, she realizes now. If they ever blow through this town again, the Rebel Saloon will be the first stop. “Thank you for the delicious meal, Rose. I wanted to talk with you all.”

Finn looks up, his normally present smile disappearing. “You’re leaving.”

Ben’s hand lands just above her knee and gives a quick squeeze. “Yes,” she responds. “Later today. You’ve all been so wonderful to me, and I can never thank you enough, but—”

“Rey belongs with me,” Ben finishes. He looks at her, grin widening again. He hadn’t asked her to run away with him, but he didn’t need to.

She’s never seen him so happy, and it makes her feel like she could burst. She feels warmth suffuse her cheeks as she nods.

“Ah, so you know her real name.” Rose is practically beaming, looking back and forth between Ben and Rey.

“He’s the one who first called me Sunshine.” 

They all murmur and nod, as if everything makes sense now. Rey finishes her coffee before going back upstairs to pack her things. She leaves the money Ben gave her on the dresser. She has a feeling that Finn, Poe, and Rose could use it more.

When Ben retrieves his horse from the town stables and returns for her, she’s ready. There isn’t much she needs and she’s learned to pack light over the years. He lifts her up easily, and she wraps her arms tightly around him as they set off. 

“What happened to your badge?” Her lips brush his ear as she leans forward to ask. The town is a snow-capped dot in the distance by now.

He turns his head so she can see his face. “I decided there were more important things in life. And that the next time I caught you, it wouldn’t be to put you in cuffs.”

She huffs a laugh against him. “No, maybe just a ball and chain.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are everything <3


End file.
